


Iemand in de watten leggen

by Tanaqui



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M, Translation Available
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather is ziek. Jake heeft een plan om haar beter te maken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iemand in de watten leggen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A little TLC (Translation of "Iemand in de watten leggen" by Tanaqui)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179428) by [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui)



> Ik ben Nederlands aan het leren (omdat ik van de zomer bij Scribbler op bezoek ga). Dat is waarschijnlijk volledig overbodig, maar mijn hersenen houden wel van een uitdaging. En kennelijk houden m'n muzen ook wel van een uitdaging. Want hoewel ik pas in week 3 van de cursus ben, hebben ze besloten dat ik m'n Nederlands echt moet oefenen door fanfic in het Nederlands te schrijven....
> 
> Ik moest voor een paar zaken stiekem wat blikken werpen op week 4 en 5, en had ook iets uit week 8 nodig, hoewel ik dat niet doorhad totdat de fic gebetaed was. Maar met trots presenteer ik dit verhaal, met veel dank aan Scribbler voor haar geduld bij het beantwoorden van vragen over haar taal, de suggestie voor de titel, en het betaën van de Nederlandse versie voor me, waardoor deze zeer veel verbeterd is.
> 
> (Met veel dank aan Scribbler voor de vertaling van deze aantekening.)

Het dienblad is zwaar maar Jake stopt in de deur van de slaapkamer. Hij kijkt een ogenblik naar Heather. Hij is bezorgd om haar. Ze is ziek. Ze heeft hoofdpijn en koorts.

Ze draait zich om en ziet hem. "Jake?"

"Hé. Ik heb je iets te eten gemaakt."

Ze fronst. "Ik denk niet...."

"Het is kippensoep en chocoladegebak," probeert hij haar te verleiden.

"Nou!" Ze gaat rechtop zitten. "Dat is niet zo slecht."

Jake zet het dienblad op haar knieën. Ze pakt de lepel en proeft van de soep. "Mmm. Je bent erg vriendelijk."

Hij gaat naast haar op het bed zitten en streelt haar haar. "Je bent mooi."

Ze geeft hem een ongelovige blik. "Zelfs als ik ziek ben?" Hij knikt. Ze lacht. "Je bent een leugenaar, maar ik hou van je."

Hij kust haar haar. "Ik ook van jou."


End file.
